


Exchange

by kariohki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariohki/pseuds/kariohki
Summary: Rokka learns that all chocolate is equal on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Kudos: 80





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like posting a valentine's day fic on white day  
> italics is CHU2 speaking english

Five colorful bags sat on the table. Chiyu raised an eyebrow.

"Where did these come from, who put them here, and when did it happen?"

"I brought them, I put them there, and it was when you went to the bathroom."

Chiyu glared. Masuki shrugged. "What? It's Valentine's Day, so I made everyone chocolates."

" _Really_? We don't need this kind of distraction, and--"

"Yours have jerky in the middle."

Chiyu's eyes lit up. "Oh, _amazing_! Then it's fine that they're here as long as we concentrate during rehearsal. Good job, MASKING." Ignoring the confused looks of her fellow band members, Chiyu hopped into her giant chair. " _Okay, okay_ , get into the studio!"

As the girls shuffled (or skipped, in Reona's case) into the studio, Rokka's gaze lingered on the bags of chocolates on the table. 

-  
After practice ended, Chiyu bolted out of her seat and grabbed her blue bag of jerky-filled chocolate, giving a brief wave as she left the studio. Reona was quick to move after her, though she gave a polite bow to Masuki after she took her chocolate. As Rei pulled Masuki to the side to talk about something, Rokka walked over to the table, taking the green bag of chocolate into her hands. 

"...She totally won't care about my chocolate if I gave it to her, would she?" Rokka mumbled under her breath. Carefully opening her bag, she moved aside a rectangular box to make room for her gift bag. Unfortunately, the two items would not fit nicely together with the rest of the things in her bag, and the box was left dangling out of the corner. "Ah, dang it..." 

"You okay down there?" 

Rokka jumped with a shout, jostling her bag enough to knock the box out of it and across the floor towards Masuki's feet. Her eyes widened as she saw the other girl bend down and pick up the box. 

Masuki turned the box of chocolate around in her hands, her eyes scanning across her name neatly written on an attached label. She looked back at Rokka, who was now hiding her face behind her bag. Squatting down, Masuki nudged the smaller girl with the box. "Here. You want a ride home?" 

"O-oh...um...sure." Rokka replied quietly. She carefully took the box of chocolate and, with a bit more rearranging, was able to fit it snugly into her bag. Looking up at Masuki, she tried to see if there was any hint of negativity on the other girl's face, but couldn't find any. Dusting off her skirt, she stood up. "I'm ready now, so..." 

Masuki nodded, and the two girls left the building together. 

-  
Hopping off of her bike, Masuki helped Rokka off as well. Putting both of their helmets away, the blonde turned towards the bathhouse. "Well, we're here. Don't stay up too late practicing more, 'kay?">

"Thanks..." Rokka fidgeted. "Um...earlier...that thing, I..." 

Masuki turned to to the shorter girl. "Yeah?" 

Rokka quickly opened her bag, and in a swift movement, took the box of chocolate out and thrust it towards Masuki. "This! I wanted to give it to you earlier but it's not as special as your homemade chocolate so I thought you'd think it was lame, but you've done so much for me and you're cool with getting ramen with me and you look super hot on your bike and..." Rokka paused, her face growing redder. "I did NOT mean to say that last part out loud!" 

Masuki grabbed the wrapped box out of Rokka's hands. With her other hand, she lightly tapped the shorter girl on the head. "Nah, I appreciate you actually giving it to me. The compliment and the chocolates. You're, uh...pretty hot yourself. On stage and stuff." 

"O-oh." If Rokka's face wasn't completely on fire before, it definitely was now. The heat traveled down her entire body when she felt Masuki's hand start gently rubbing her hair. Just about when Rokka was going to close her eyes in bliss, Masuki pulled her hand away. 

"And you're damn cute, too." Masuki said with a grin. "If you wanna make this a thing...I'm cool with that." 

"E-eh?" 

Masuki's grin only grew larger. "I know it's a while out, but how about we hang at my place on White Day? I'll teach ya how to make chocolates!" 

"Ehhhhhh!?" Rokka nearly exploded when Masuki gave her another pat to the head, before sitting back on her bike. 

"Heh, my girl's really too damn cute." The blonde said before revving the engine and speeding off with a final wave. 

A stunned Rokka somehow wandered inside the bathhouse and to her bedroom. Sitting on the floor, she pulled the bag of chocolates from Masuki out of her backpack. Being upgraded from friend to girlfriend hadn't been on her mind at all today...but she also really wasn't complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> who else switched from AsuRokka and ReiMasuki to MasuRokka due to S3 lol  
> feel free to hit me up on twitter (same name as here) if you wanna talk bandori (21+ preferred)


End file.
